


Damned

by ywhiterain



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Kurama didn't die. Karasu/Kurama in one section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned

i.  
The energy shooting from the mirror burned his hands so much that Kurama screamed. He'd taken into account that using the Dark Mirror may not be painless, but he never thought it could hurt quite this much.

He heard Yuusuke cry out his name. A moment too late to save his life, the Mirror was kicked away. Kneeling next to Kurama, he snapped, "What the hell was going through your head?" The look in his eyes betrayed his anger.

Kurama was too weak to speak and he could feel his heartbeat stopping. But he had enough strength to give Yuusuke a smile.

ii.  
Karasu set his hand on Kurama's face. The touch was gentle, as was his expression.

"You're still standing up," Karasu sounded impressed and another bomb exploded.

"I have no intention of dying on my knees, Karasu." Somehow, he was able to keep most of the fear out of his voice and speak softly enough so that Yuusuke and Kuwabara couldn't hear him and do something stupid.

"I smell fear." Karasu ran his fingers through Kurama's hair. Then he tugged it, pulling his head back and exposing his throat. "Are you afraid to die?"

"No."

Karasu's teeth grazed against his neck before he snapped it.

iii.  
"Yuusuke is dead," Hiei said, ever blunt.

Kurama didn't look up from the battle plans he was working on for Yomi. "I know."

"Of course you do." The tip of Hiei's sword was on the back of Kurama's neck. "You killed him. With poison." He didn't have to add _like a coward._

"Are you going to kill me?"

Hiei pulled his sword back, making sure to cut Kurama's skin. It was too bad, he was wearing his favorite shirt and blood was a pain to get out. "It would be foolish to let your plan go to waste."

Then, without another word, he left.


End file.
